Ryu Takanashi
Tier 1 Rogue, Tier 1 Learned Mage Background Ryu never knew his biological parents, having been raised by travelling monks. However he was told stories of how they found him wrapped up near a burnt out carriage. Over the next sixteen years, Ryu learned from the monks which he called his family. Not long after his 16th winter, the monks were ambushed in a forest by bandits, of which they lost. Only Ryu survived but he was knocked unconscious. Upon awaking some time later, he discovered he was taken into an underground slave ring. For the next six years, his life was as a slave, digging the mines, feeding the masters, every pasing day he would wait for an opportunity to escape. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, one of the slave drivers stumbled over some rocks and dropped his longsword. Seizing this opportunity, Ryu lunged for sword and killed the slaver. Using the sword, he liberated the slaves and staged an esape, killing any slavers he saw along the way. After his escape, he kept the sword as his primary weapon, adding a tassle to the end and calling it The Slave Killer. He sought out revenge for his captive days and his fallen monks, hunting the bandits who turned his life upsode down. This, in turn, led him to the Guardian Vale. Redemption Upon his arrival in the Guardian Vale, Ryu met some other swordsmen, and learned that there was troubled times arrising within the lands. He opted to stay and help the troubled land instead of pursuing his own motives. Over the upcoming weeks, Ryu worked alongside both the camps of Light and Shadow. After the fall of Strigos, Ryu left the weft for some time, pursuing his own agenda once again. Aimlessly travelling, he stumbled upon a familiar forest, that of where his monk brethren were slain. After finding their skeletal remains, he dug a grave for each one and marked them. Stabbing The Slave Killer into the ground, he picked up the Abbots staff, which he dubbed The Wonderer, and vowed to fight not for revenge, but for justice and honour. The Return Upon his return to the Guardian Vale, Ryu was met by a new face, who funded Ryu to featherweight his staff. In return, Ryu was a bodyguard for this Mad Professor, who sought to overrule Tavern Town and create a new law, but this was a failed mission and order was set back into line. After this attempt, Ryu was approached with the idea of joining a guild named The Smiling Dragons. Hesitantly, he agreed, knowing alone he couldnt do much to help, but with allies he could have the backing to fix the land. Soon after, Ryu sought to learn magic, stating theres only so much he can do with basic tools. This in turn, led him to Light Camp to seek a trainer in the light side of magic. Here, he learned there was other slaves who liberated themselves. Having learnt both the light and darkside of magic, he felt more capable of helping those in need.